It is estimated that 10% of all hospitalized and long-term care patients receive an indwelling urethral catheter. Almost all critically ill patients receive one, and in the ICU it is routine procedure to monitor urine output every hour. The amount of urine produced is an indicator of fluid status and renal function. However, numerous sources of error can cause erroneous measurements of this important indicator.
The most common device used to drain the bladder is the Foley catheter. Since its introduction, the design of a flexible tube with an anchoring balloon and eyelets that allow urine to drain through a central lumen has remained largely unchanged. However, it has been found that the current design of Foley catheters can result in a large residual volume remaining in the bladder, for example greater than 50 mL in supine patients. See Fallis, Wendy M. Indwelling Foley Catheters Is the Current Design a Source of Erroneous Measurement of Urine Output? Critical Care Nurse 25.2 (2005): 44-51. In one study, mean residual volume was 96 mL in the ICU and 136 mL in the general ward. See, Garcia et al., Traditional Foley Drainage Systems-Do They Drain the Bladder?, J Urol. 2007 January; 177(1):203-7; discussion 207. A large residual volume of urine is also often found in the drain tube that connects the Foley catheter to the drainage bag, or elsewhere in the drainage system.
The residual urine in the bladder and drain tube is a result of large air bubbles (air locks) that are formed in the tube and prevent the flow of urine from the bladder to the drainage bag. As a result, it has become routine procedure for nurses to manipulate the drainage tube prior to measuring urinary output, which helps empty the tubing. In the ICU, where measurements are made as often as every hour, this is a very repetitive and imprecise process. A need exists for more accurate and automatic urine output measurement.
In addition, an opportunity exists, within the urine collection system, to measure and analyze urine parameters.
In addition to improving urine output measurement and urine parameter analysis, the urine drainage catheter itself offers an untapped opportunity to detect, collect and analyze additional patient parameters.
In addition, many types of medical devices are designed to control treatment and/or maintenance of a patient. For example, a respirator can control patient respiration rate, volume, and/or gas mixture, among other things. An IV (intravenous delivery) can deliver fluid and/or other substances, such as drugs, to a patient. Other devices include those that can deliver drugs or perform other actions. These types of medical devices can be tightly controlled via various settings etc. A nurse or other practitioner may check various patient parameters and adjust the medical treatment device settings accordingly. A controller which automatically or semi-automatically uses patient parameters to control the settings of medical treatment devices is needed.